1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus that reduces the total number of printed document pages, a Method for controlling the same, and a storage medium on which a computer program has been recorded.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technology that processes data of the original document for re-layout to save paper sheets upon printing the document has been proposed. More specifically, a technology for creating a page only having a reducible blank by reducing a margin between contents, such as line spacing, a gap between drawings, or the like has been proposed. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-150698 discloses an image forming method that calculates the total number of original document pages, determines whether or not the total number of pages may be divisible by the number of pages to be arranged on the side of a paper sheet, and modifies the layout of original documents so as to be dividable by the number of pages to be arranged on the side of the paper sheet when it has been determined that the total number of pages is not dividable by the number of pages to be arranged on the side of the paper sheet.